


Chocolate

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, During Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-01
Updated: 2009-06-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam steals all of Dean's Hershey Kisses.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

“Sam!” Dean whines, eying the empty Hershey Kisses bag. “You ate all the chocolate!”

 

Sam grins and pulls Dean in for a kiss. Sam's mouth tastes of minty toothpaste, chocolate, and something else... something so uniquely Sam that Dean can't help but moan.

 

After a few long moments, Sam pulls away and rests his head on Dean's shoulder. “Forgive me?”

 

“I guess,” Dean grumbles, but there is a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. “But you are totally buying me a new bag of Hershey Kisses, bitch.”

 

“Whatever, my kisses are way better.”

 

Much later, Dean has to agree.


End file.
